


Piercing

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing.""I'm into a lot of things."





	Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: any, any/any, genital piercing

Braeden slowly kissed her way down Kira's chest and stomach until she reached the lacy, black underwear the other woman wore. She hooked her fingers under the fabric and looked up at Kira, there's eyes locking.

"May I?"

Kira eagerly nodded. "Please."

Braeden pressed another kiss to Kira's stomach before pulling the underwear off and tossing it aside, her eyes immediately falling to the glint of metal just above Kira's clit. She smiled widely and touched the piercing with one finger, rubbing slowly and making Kira moaned. "Well, well, well," Braeden said. "When did you get this?"

"When I turned eighteen," Kira said, moaning again and Braeden's head went down and a tongue ran along the piercing. Her hips bucked up and she ran a hand through Braeden's hair, gripping it tight as Braeden gently sucked on it. "I-I thought it would be fun. Do-do you like it?"

Braeden looked up again and smiled. "It's sexy," She replied, finger replacing her mouth. She moved back up so she could kiss Kira's lips. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

"I'm into a lot of things."

Braeden chuckled softly. "Well, I can't wait to explore those things with you."


End file.
